


so sweet to me

by grimmauld



Series: keep it quick, say it brief [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: There’s that classic story. Everyone knows it, beautiful—if a little bit boring—princess gets captured by an evil force (probably a dragon) and a handsome and courageous knight comes to save her. Then they fall in love. This story, however. Well, this story is exactly like that. With a few minor changes, of course. For one thing, it isn’t the princess that gets captured. It’s the prince.





	so sweet to me

**Author's Note:**

> for joyce x

There’s that classic story. Everyone knows it, beautiful—if a little bit boring—princess gets captured by an evil force (probably a dragon) and a handsome and courageous knight comes to save her. Then they fall in love. This story, however. Well, this story is exactly like that. With a few  _ minor  _ changes, of course. For one thing, it isn’t the princess that gets captured. It’s the prince.

Harry had been trapped in the dimly lit tower for what felt like years (but was in reality only a few days). He had light from one window and a small candle, the wax almost entirely melted away. He was delivered a plate of food once a day, (which is how he knew it hadn’t been too long since he was captured) and there was a scratchy, straw cot in the corner for him to sleep on. Really, his current living conditions weren’t so bad, aside from the cruelty of the people. He would rather be home in his kingdom.

There was a telltale scuffle sound from just outside the chamber door. It wasn’t time for his nightly plate, so Harry tentatively backed away from the door.

“Excuse me?” a pretty voice called out, light and whimsical. “I’m sorry, is Prince Harry in there?”

“Yes, um, yes it’s Harry. Prince Harry,” He called softly, afraid of what was happening. His captors weren’t the nicest people and he didn’t want to anger them.

“I’m here to rescue you. I’m a knight, you see, and all others have failed previously.”

“Oh! Um. How are you going to get in?”

“They’ve left the keys on a little hook right here. I didn’t just barge in because I figured that would just be counterproductive, you might have attacked, or gotten such a fright that you fell backwards in a tizzy.”

Harry was a little affronted by the voice’s insinuation that he would faint, but then he realised he was rather dehydrated and hadn’t slept well on the cot so it was rather likely that the voice was right.

“Please, come in- or, rather, please get me out.”

The heavy wood door swung open to reveal a slight frame clad in a silver metal, their face masked by the helmet.

“Kind knight, won’t you let me see your face?” Harry asked, looking carefully at his rescuer.

The knight reached up and lifted their helmet. From the metal a waterfall of blonde hair flowed in gentle waves. Her face was soft and kind looking, with bright blue eyes and pretty pink lips. She looked tired, but still so strong.

“My name is Luna,” she said, “I think it’s best we set off now.”

**Author's Note:**

> come hang on tumblr @rlversongs / comments and kudos are much loved x


End file.
